


Maybe later

by fishys_fics



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishys_fics/pseuds/fishys_fics
Summary: Evan is concerned about delirious and visits him in north carolina





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's currently three chapters stay tined and enjoy!

Evan blinked and stared at his phone that was ringing. It was Jonathan, his internet friend. He smiled and picked up

"Hellooo?" Evan chuckled

"Hey man I don't think I can play this weekend...." Jonathan sighed

Evan was in shock "w-wait what why y-you've never canceled before what's going on man?!" 

"I cant tell you now maybe later... OK?" He whispered and the shattering of glass can be heard in the background

"What was that?!" Evan yelled 

"I have to go bye!" Jonathan clicked 

Evan sighed "what the fuck..." 

-Jonathan's pov-  
"Hey what are you doing to my moms vase?!!!" He questioned the drunk man that had moved in ever since his mom died 

"I'm redecorating" he stated slurring his words 

"You can't to that you idiot!" He said trying to punch him but the man just kicked him aside like nothing 

-Evan POV-

"Shit..." He skyped all his friends   
Brock and Tyler were there first   
Both of them questioning him  
"Guys delirious is in trouble..."  
David and lui joined and told him what's wrong  
"He's in trouble and I don't now why!" He tried to calm himself   
"Don't worry ev... Just wait a bit before you take action he probably just in a bad moo-" Brock was cutoff

"No he isn't!" He snapped "I heard glass breaking glass...." 

"You can't just cross to America and show up at his house Evan your nuts!" Tyler said 

"I can't just sit back and do nothing!" He protests

"Evan just wait till he calls you I'm sure he's OK!" David butted in 

Evan sighed "alright..." He got off of Skype and laid down on his bed he looked at his clock it was just around 9 pm but tonight he couldn't sleep since Jonathan was the only thing on his mind he got up and edited videos for this week 

-Jonathan's pov-

Jonathan stood he coughed "get the hell out of my house!! You fucker!"   
The other man stood and Jonathan ran outside knowing he doesn't want to be seen outside he checked his pockets his phone and wallet were there he sighed happily and started walking. Everyone stared at his bruised face and skin as he walked down the north Carolina streets 

-Evans pov-   
It was 3am no call or no text from Jonathan, nothing he sighs "I wonder if he's lying on the cold ground covered in bruises...." He shakes his head and blinks his eyes. He stares at his phone. biing! He jumped and grabbed his phone it was Jonathan   
'You awake?'

'Yeah what's up' Evan replied 

'Mind if I call?' Jonathan texted 

'Sure' Evan replied quickly 

Then Jonathan appeared on the screen and Evan picked up   
"Hey Evan!" Jonathan said happily 

"Hey dood where and how are you?" He said seriously

Jonathan was silent he said quietly "I'm at a bus stop and i-im OK...but can you tell Brock, Tyler, David and lui... That I'm OK..." 

Evan sighed "when can you play again?" 

Jonathan was quiet

"When!?" Evan repeated and the call ended


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is in north Carolina!

Jonathan got on the bus paying His fee and putting in his earphones. He was lucky to find a seat in the front. He called his friend Luke 

"Hello?" Luke asked 

"Hey! Luke mind if I crash at your place tonight?" 

Luke responded "sure nothin' wrong there!" 

"Thanks man, but I have to go so bye" he clicked and his music turned on 

-Evans pov-

Evan played GTA 5 with some of his friends. Most of his luaghs were fake and he was very quiet without delirious there. They ended the video and Tyler spoke suddenly   
"Hey ev"

"Ya Tyler?" He responded

"Why so gloomy today?~" he teased 

"Oh shut up Tyler!!!" He screamed and turned off his Xbox plopping onto his bed. Pulling out his phone looking at fan art on twitter and retweeting a few  
He did that for an hour till finally Jonathan called him   
He answered quickly 

"Hey! Del how are you?"

"Hi ev I'm just at Luke's house"

"How long are you staying?'  
He asked his friend

" as long as I can!" He responded after a long pause

"Okie del be carefull!"

"I will bye" Jonathan clicked 

Evan called his friends Craig Tyler David and lui

"Guys I know where delirious is at!!" Evan said quickly

"Where is he???" They all ask 

"He's at Luke's house!!" He answers

"What chu gonna do Evan?" Lui asked 

"I have no idea but ima hit up Luke..." He ended the Skype call and called Luke

"Hello?" Luke answers

"I heard Jonathan was staying at your place" the Canadian scratched his head

"Oh yeah I forgot, but why are you bringing this up?" He said curiosity in his voice

"I'm going..." His voice was quiet

"Oh OK should I tell delirious?"

"Nooo" he sighed "I wanna surprise him..."

"Oh OK then, bye"  
Luke ended the call

Evan sighed and put away his phone. He packed some clothes and ordered a plane ticket to North Carolina. He took a taxi to the airport.  
As he headed to north Carolina he edited videos laughing quietly to him self

~del pov~

Jonathan sat at the couch with his best friend Luke   
Watching TV when he suddenly spoke

"Hey Jon" he reaches to the side of the couch tossing a hockey mask at him

"What dis?" He asked

"Just wear it!" His voice loud

"OK OK Luke geez!" He puts on the mask he whispers "I'll get you back for this..."

Luke gets a call Jonathan was curious as Luke left the room 

~luke pov~

"Hey Evan..." Luke whispers a bit

"Can you send your address?" He chuckled 

"Okay, just wait for a minute..!" He grumbles and clicks starting to type the address and hitting send

~evan POV ~

Evan clicks in the link sent with the message opening maps Evan calls Jonathan as he gets in the rental car in front of him 

"Hello?" His friend answers

"Hey Jonathan! What are you doing~?" He questions starting to drive away

"Just watching TV with luke" he says plainly 

"Alright I'm driving so I have to go!" He says as he turns right onto a freeway

"Bye!~" Jon clicks 

~jon pov~

Jonathan shrugged it off and watched TV with Luke for another 40 minutes when all of a sudden   
DING DONG  
Luke runs up to open the door my face still in the mask as a familiar male comes into the room

"Jonathan!" The other male runs toward his friend on the couch 

"Evan!~" he opens his arm for a hug and Evan tackles him hugging him tightly 

"How you've been my dood?~" Evan smiled at the masked male under him

"Maybe later... But how did you get here?" He asked evan and saw Luke recording Evan and Jonathan Laid down on the couch hugging 

"Oh Luke helped me! Why?" He smiles brightly at his friend 

"Luke!!!!!!!" Jonathan yells and Luke runs off into another room 

Jonathan heard Evan chuckle  
He looked up at him his brown eyes seemed to gleam and the mask hid his blush. Evan stood   
"Where can I sleep?" He asked looking around the house and all Jonathan heard was Luke say "in his bed!" Still hiding in the room   
"LUUUUKE!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jonathan yelled back and Evan started to luagh uncontrollably. Jonathan noticed his pink cheeks pulling at his face 

~evan pov~   
Evan settled in the small house leaving his bags in a room where Jon would sleep. The thought of getting to sleep in the same bed as Jonathan was at the back of his head as he walked around the north Carolina streets with Jonathan to get food.  
They ate tacos at a taco bell they talked all day and Evan didn't mind him wearing the mask he respected him. He also thought it was kinda cute   
'Woah EV stahp'  
He bit into his taco and looked at Jonathan who was on his third taco. He smiled at Jon and he just nibbled on his taco


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TWISTT

~Luke pov~  
Luke snuck into the room where Jonathan and Evan lay asleep   
Evan was sprawled out on the bed while Jonathan cuddled with him. Luke giggled and took a photo with the annoying sound   
CLICK  
~jonathan pov~  
Jonathan opened his eye to Luke at the edge of a bed with his phone out. He was fully awake as soon as Luke ran out the small room. He finally took notice of his body when Evan flinched. he blushed heavily and looked for his mask. He got up from the bed. Evan moved and Jonathan glared back 

~evan pov~  
Evan saw Jonathan up and in his boxers he smirked and spoke quietly "morning~"   
He seemed to franticly look around   
"What? What're you looking for?"  
"N-nothing" He looks at the ground  
"You sure? Then look at me" he smirked   
Jonathan stayed still   
"Jonathan you know you can trust now we slept in the same bed" he giggles   
Jonathan turns around Evan stares into his sea blue eyes. sharp jawline   
'So sharp it probably can cut' Evan thought.   
He had a stud on his right ear and tounge piercing. He had soft brown hair.  
"Woah gif" he chuckled  
"Wot?" Jonathan looked confused   
Evan luaghed "never mind"   
Jonathan pouted "I hate you!"  
Even pretends to tear up "y-you hate me?" He pouts   
He sighs "never mind"  
Evan luaghs and looks for pants and a shirt  
So does Jonathan. They walk out of the room.  
Evan is wearing a black shirt with the casual jeans. Jonathan has a blue hoodie and black jeans.   
Luke is eating some cereal.  
Fruity pebbles Evan read on the box 

~Jonathan pov~  
"Oooo fruity pebbles!~" Jonathan smiles adorably and ran to the kitchen grabbing a bowl and spoon. He places his bowl down, serving himself some cereal and pouring in the milk. He sits and starts eating smiling cutely.  
Evan soon joins their breakfast.  
There was a lot of clinking and crunching till Luke spoke suddenly "so Evan how long ya' stayin'?" He had a smirk on his face   
"I have no idea..." He chuckles and smiles making his face scrunch up   
Jonathan with a mouth full, blurts out "are you staying long?'  
" it depends, say Jon why are you still here? At Luke's house what about yours?" He tilted his head like a puppy.  
".... I can't go there any more" he sighs.  
Luke shakes his head "and you can't stay here forever!".  
Jonathan sighs and Evan buts in "I have room, if you're willing to live with me in Canada I'll get us tickets for two days from now...". Luke nudges his side and Jonathan rolls his eyes  
"Sure why not".  
Evan makes a fist pump and smiles.  
Luke stands and washes his plate. The clinking continued and a bit of crunching until Jonathan stood to wash his plate. Evan watched him roll up his sleeves he wasn't as muscular as him but he had muscle. Evan stared in awe just dazed until he felt Luke tap his shoulder.  
" wanna play?" He asked   
"What game, what console?"  
" BO 3? On ps4.." He smiles   
"Sure! Wait let me wash my plate first"Evan chuckles getting up from his seat. Going next to Jonathan to wash his plate   
" you gonna join us Jon?"  
"Of course I'll kick both your butts!" He smiles cutely at Evan. 

~luke pov~   
The two of them walk over and sit on the couch grabbing controllers. They setup their classes and the game and start playing.

~Evan pov~  
It was almost dark out and   
They were still playing rematch after rematch. Evan yawns and stretches. Luke and Jonathan were playing now he quit a long time ago...  
"ahhhhhh you guys have been playing since foreverrrrr!!!" Evan whines  
"Shuch up" Jonathan says plainly  
"Shut" Evan corrects and luaghs  
"Shut up!" Luke and Jonathan say together and Evan sighs he starts using his phone, ordering tickets, then texting Brock  
'Ahhahahahahhahabhah Brock are u there'  
'Waaat do u want'  
'Hi'  
'-_-'  
'XD'  
'Shut up'  
':,) okay'  
He sighs and gets off his phone, he goes to the room he shares with Jonathan and lays down on the bed. He stares up at the ceiling a bit bored   
Evan hears a thud and he jumps up and goes outside, Luke and Jonathan were wrestling now. He sighs and walk over to them "why and how did this start?"  
"He started it!" Jonathan yells at Luke and Luke punches his side  
"Okay..." Evan luaghs and records them fighting for another 20 minutes, things start to get a little to far and he stops the fight.  
"Woah woah woah! Calm your ass!"  
They scoff and sit back on the couch glaring at each other  
"Let's go out and have some fun we've been trapped in here since forever! "  
"Eh......" Jonathan says and slumps  
"Jonathan c'mon don't be a bitch!" Luke nudges him with his shoulder  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhh I'm too lazy!"   
"We'll get you cookies after!" Evan adds and smirks  
"Okay let's go" Jonathan stood up  
"Yay!" Luke smiles and luaghs   
They all go dress to go out  
Evan had black jeans a white T-shirt and red hoodie, with black vans™  
Jonathan had his blue hoodie and jeans, with blue Adidas™  
Luke wore normal jeans a black shirt and red flanel with all black Adidas™  
"So where we headin'?" Asked Luke from the back of Evans rental car   
"I don't know these streets! Somebody else drive!" Evan sighs   
"I'll guide you, you drive" Jonathan says and Evan shrugs he gets in the car and starts the engine  
Luke stares out of the window as they drove down the now dark streets of north Carolina

~jonathan POV ~  
As they parked Jonathan looked back at Luke "those photos you took who do you send them to?"  
"Um... Well OF COURSE, I censor your face" he smiles "then send them too-"  
"WAIT SEND TO WHO!?" Jonathan was mad at Luke.  
"CHILL I censored your face!" He puts his hands semi-up "I send them to david. AT TIMES"  
"Hmmmm" Jonathan squints and shrugs it off starting to get out of the car after Evan parks it. Luke follows them up to a buffet. They eat a booth, all three eating lots and lots till the place closes. They walk outside stuffed from the food Jonathan runs up to the car, along with Evan and Luke. Evan starts the engine with a roar. He starts driving out the parking lot and back to the house. Evan turns in an intersection, but all he remembers is a big boom sound and him hitting his head on the window and passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic... Kinda proud


End file.
